The Past Can Change You
by 101stellastella
Summary: Learn about your heroes mysterious pasts. Your favorite heroes reveal their past and for some, their darkest secret. Read to find out what happens! Please Reveiw!:
1. Chapter 1

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter One: Blackout

The titans were in the common when it happened. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash were playing video games. Jinx and Vivian were reading magazines. Raven and Star were meditating while Robin refereed the boys while they were playing.

A storm was rolling in. A roar of thunder followed by a flash of lightning filled the air. The lights flickered then, went out. All of the titans groaned. "Man, I was about to kick BB's butt." said Cyborg. "Yeah, and I was about to flash by both of them while Beast Boy distracted them with his whining." said Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "You don't say that out loud."

"Well, the back up power has been used up with the last black out we had. Cyborg forgot to recharge it." said Robin. "Well, do you guys have any candles?" asked Garth. "Nope." said Beast Boy.

"I do." said Raven and Vivian at the same time. "I use them for spells and meditation. What do you use them for?" asked Raven. "I use them for relaxing, plus the ones I have smell good." said Vivian.

"Mmm, they do smell good." said Beast Boy. The titans looked at him. "Well they do!" said Beast Boy. "What do we do now?" asked Kid Flash. "We could share tales of our past. I do not know all of our friend's past." said Star.

"Who starts?" asked Vivian. "I shall go first." said Starfire.


	2. Starfire

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter Two: Starfire

"I am a princess from a foreign planet. My home planet is Tammeran." said Star. "Before I met you friends, there was word that a war was going to begin. Very many people wanted the war to happen. A very villainous group of aliens who wanted this captured me. They wanted to take me as a prize." she said.

"Why would keep you as a prize? I don't get that." asked Beast Boy. "The winner would do whatever they pleased with me. It was very unfortunate." explained Star.

"I was able to escape and happened to land on earth. Robin ran out to see what was going on. Then, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven later joined him. I was rather scared."

"I did not know anything of the English of this planet. So I kissed Robin the minute the chains restraining me were broken." said Star."Whoa! Nobody told me that part of the story!" said Kid Flash. Jinx smirked. "People of my planet are able to obtain languages through lip contact." said Star. "

"My friends attacked me, thinking I meant harm to their city. I fought back, thinking they meant to harm myself. I later escaped, and searched for shelter and food. l later met them at a local food provider." said Starfire.

"They attacked again. Friend Raven suggested that they conversed with me to find out if I meant them harm. They were rather surprised when I spoke with them. I explained what happened to me. Robin then decided to create the Teen Titans." said Star.

"So if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have the Teen Titans then." said Michael. "Who goes next then?" asked Beast Boy toying with a candle. "Beast Boy, stop messing around, you're going to end up burning the entire tower down." said Raven. "I doubt it, I put in a state of the art sprinkler system." said Cyborg.

"I actually want to know what Kid Flash was like before. I think it would be entertaining." said Vivian. "Thanks. I guess since I'm the most exciting one around, you must be curious of what I was before." said Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "Just tell the story."

"On one condition then. You have to go after me Jinxie." said Kid Flash. "Why?" she asked. "You never told me anything about your life." said Kid Flash. "Fine. I'll tell the story. I just hope the black out ends before that." said Jinx. "Good, I'll begin my story then." said Kid Flash.


	3. Kid Flash

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Kid Flash

"Well, I didn't have too bad of a past." started Kid Flash. "Sure, I grew up with no parents and was raised by my uncle, but things weren't too bad." he said.

"I was a track star. I always came in first place. I was the fastest kid in the school. I wasn't too surprised when Uncle Wally told me I had super speed." Kid Flash said. "Wait. Both of you guys have the same name?" asked Beast Boy. "I was named after him." said Kid Flash, shrugging.

"Anyways, he showed me the tricks of the trade and asked me to be his apprentice eventually. I agreed and fought crime as a sidekick to my uncle. It was pretty good, I guess. I don't like taking orders too much." said Kid Flash. "Figures." said Jinx.

"Later on, my uncle decided to introduced me to the Justice League. There, I met Aqua Lad, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Speedy. After a few months of the Justice League, I got tired of being ordered around. By then, Robin and Speedy left. I decided to leave." said Kid Flash.

"I became a nomad superhero. I did everything myself, without anyone's help. I liked it that way. I found Robin again, after listening to him talk to me about his team; he decided that I would make a good titan. I agreed only if I could keep my nomad lifestyle. A few seconds later, he gave me a communicator and let me leave." said Kid Flash.

"I never thought about loneliness, until I saw Jinx. She was part of a group of teenage villains that called themselves the 'Hive Five'. She was the only one who had sense and some brains. I knew she could do good. I let myself get captured by her teammates, just so I could tell her that." said Kid Flash, as he wrapped an arm around Jinx.

"I escaped to avoid being captured by Rouge. Jinx found me, exhausted in a storage unit. She captured me with an electric net thing. After Rouge found us, Jinx realized that I was right all along. After letting me go, Jinx told Rouge what she realized and thought of her. Let's just say, we've been together ever since." said Kid Flash.

"I believe it's your turn Jinxie." said Kid Flash. "I don't want to depress everyone. I'll go later, you said if I go after you. You never said right after." she muttered. "I'll go next. I hope you like sad stories." said Vivian.

"This is going to be interesting." said Garth.


	4. Vivian

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter four: Vivian

"If you guys want to understand my story, you need to know my darkest secret. This story is my darkest secret. It explains it." said Vivian softly. Raven looked up. "How can you of all people have a dark secret?" she asked.

"Robin, when you asked how long I had trained, I didn't tell you the whole story." whispered Vivian. All of the titans now looked up. "I only trained for a year, because I only had my powers for a year. That's why sometimes my powers go out of wack." she continued.

"I was a normal teen. I went to school, I had a only one identity, I didn't know about my family's secret. I wasn't one of the jerks that made fun of outcasts, outsiders, or freak. I was one of them." she said.

"The kids in my school didn't understand me. I guess it was the mysteriousness I got from my mom, and the my dad's wildness and curiosity." she said, trying to maintain her mask.

"When my parents died, my view of the world became different. I was even lonelier because the only people who ever understood me were gone. From Iowa we moved to Oklahoma." Vivian said. "I don't get it, how does this explain your secret?" asked Beast boy. "I didn't know I was a witch. No one told me." she explained.

"I later found out. A few months later, I decided to look for a root that I needed for a heeling spell for my brother. I didn't know about the water spell. In town I heard about the teen titans when looking for the root at a shop. I was going to look for the tower after I looked for the root in the forest. You know the story from there." Vivian said.

"So now she runs with the wolves." said Garth. Vivian grinned, and said, "My broom goes faster than you guys. "

"I know how it feels to grow up without parents. I don't know what I would have done if Bruce hadn't taken me in. He's like a father to me." said Robin.

"Robin, you must go next. Your tale must be so interesting!" said Starfire. "I don't know." he said. "Please, you must!" said Starfire. "Fine." he said.


	5. Robin

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter five: Robin

"It started the morning before the circus started. "Are you ready, my little robin?" was what my mom said before we entered the tent." started Robin.

"Nobody noticed. Not when we were climbing the ladders. Now when we were being announced. Not when my parents grabbed hold of the metal bars. If they did, I wouldn't be here. They would be alive." said Robin.

"After my dad grabbed my moms legs and swung over to me, so I could join, it wasn't till then the bolts that held the bars became undone. They fell. I reached for them, but barely missed my mother's hand. All I could do was watch them fall." said Robin.

"A few seconds after that, I saw a man with a hook for a hand walk out, holding a brief case. Bruce was in the stands that night. He saw everything."

"I didn't meet Bruce until the funeral. He paid for everything. After the funeral, he asked me if I would like to become his adopted son. I said yes. He let me pack my few belongings and he took me to his mansion." said Robin.

"I had nightmares for nights on end. I barely slept. I vowed to avenge my parents. Bruce knew how I felt. He became a father in many ways. But no one could take the place of my parents. He knew that, but tried to fill that empty space as best as he could. Even Alfred was a comfort to me." said Robin.

"A week after Bruce adopted me, Bruce was called away to urgent business. I followed him. After he opened the secret entrance to the bat cave, I quickly followed him. I saw the bat car and the computer. More importantly, I saw Batman himself, in costume." said Robin.

"He was mad. Alfred calmed him down and said, 'A family without trust, isn't a family at all.' Batman asked me to join him. I said yes. I chose the name Robin after my mom's nickname for me." said Robin.

"A couple of days later, after I finished combat training of course, we ran into the villain who killed my parents. I attacked him viciously. Bruce stopped me by saying, 'It won't bring your parents back.' " said Robin.

"We worked together for a few years. But after I met the Justice League, I decided I was tired of not being able to do things myself. I left him and traveled wherever I felt like going and fought crime under my hero status. I eventually made it to Jump City and began my team." said Robin.

"I chose to be a hero to prevent others from being hurt. To prevent anyone from going through the grief I went through. My parents would have wanted the best for me. I never regretted my decision. " said Robin.

"Who goes next?" said Kid Flash, implying someone. "Dude, Cy! I want to hear your story!" said Beast Boy. After a few moments of hesitation, Cyborg said," Fine. But it ain't so pretty."


	6. Cyborg

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter Six: Cyborg ***Thanks to Aquaven11 and Raven for reviewing and tips***

"I was going to graduate in a few months. Everything was normal. I went to school, went to sports stuff after school and came back home to do it all over again the next day. I never thought that it would ever change." said Cyborg.

"The day everything change was normal. Like any other day I've gone through. That was until it was after Sports Club. It was pitch dark outside because me and a few friends got caught up in a game of football." said Cyborg.

"Later that night, I drove home in a hurry. I didn't expect anything to go wrong. I didn't see the car. The driver died from impact. My parents took me to a family friend who happened to be a scientist." said Cyborg sadly.

"He told my parents that I would need machine implants to survive. My parents agreed. When I woke up, I thought I looked like a monster. The scientist told me he put some gadgets in the implants in case I wanted to do something good with his invention." said Cyborg.

"A week later, I went back to school. I was avoided. All of my friends left me, including my girlfriend. When I told my parents what had happened they said, 'You need to accept it Victor. You're half robot now, it's gonna take some time for us to get used to it.' " said Cyborg.

"I told them that I was going to leave. They didn't bother stopping me as I walked out the door. I wandered to Jump City believing that I should have been the one who died, that it was my fault." he continued.

"I saw Robin fighting Star that day. I joined in. It was my first time using the gadgets in my armor. After we finished fighting Star and found out what happened to her and who she is, Robin asked if we wanted to form a team. The minute Beast Boy started hanging on our every word, I knew it was the group for me." said Cyborg, smiling.

"Who goes next?" asked Robin. "Well, Jinx here hasn't fulfilled a certain promise she made a few minutes ago." said Kid Flash. "Why do you want to hear my story so much?" asked Jinx. "I think I would like to know the whole story of why you became a villain in the first place. Besides, it might be as interesting as you are." said Kid Flash, smirking. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll tell you the story!" she said. "Good, you can get started by telling us the beginning." said Kid Flash. "Doesn't it always start at the beginning?" asked Jinx.


	7. Jinx

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter Seven: Jinx **Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorites and story alert. Special thanks to those who review.**

"I wasn't like any of you. I was never normal. When I was born, my mom, a sorceress who never told her husband what she was, died, giving birth. My father thought the nurse who handed me to him was pranking him. When he saw me, he said 'What kind of sick joke is this? Why does she have pink fuzz (hair) and cat like eyes?" the nurse just shrugged and told him to live with it." said Jinx.

"He took me home. When I was one years old and asked what happened to my mom, he said 'You killed her. She died because of you. You're a freak and never will live up to anything good.' I believed him. " said Jinx.

"When I was five, I got mad at him for telling me that I was a freak. I hexed him. That was the first time I ever used my powers. He grabbed me by the arm and shook me. 'See I was right. You're a freak!' With that, he forced me into a car." said Jinx, disgusted.

"He drove me to an orphanage an hour away. He told me to go inside and drove away. I went inside. The place was a dump. You could hear some adult yelling at some kid. The lady at the desk turned to me and said, 'What do you want?' I said, 'Sorry, wrong building.' With that, I walked out." said Jinx.

"For two years, I lived on the street. I ate out of garbage cans and stole from stores to survive. I lived in a lonely alley where nobody went. I was hexing some rats away when the 'headmaster' found me. He told me that I could live at his school and get an education and a more 'proper' lifestyle. I agreed. I did it to keep from dieing in the streets." said Jinx.

"I pretty much grew up stealing. I never thought twice about what I was doing. When I was ten, I told blood, that I was done with stealing. He started beating me. After that he said, 'You dare deify me! I, the one who raised you!' I never talked back to him and did what I could to impress him and other villains." said Jinx, angrily.

"That was until Kid Flash started to talk to me. The first time he told me I could do better, I could hear my dad and blood yelling at me. When he started leaving me roses, I started to give in, but I kept remembering what blood did to me when I stood up for myself. It wasn't til Rouge told me I was dirt that I realize that Kid Flash was actually right." said Jinx. "The only time he was right." she added. "Hey, that hurts Jinxie!" said Kid Flash.  
"I told her off and abandoned the Hive. I didn't know where or what I was going to do. Kid Flash asked me if I wanted to fight crime with him. I agreed. Later he got me in to the Titans." said Jinx.

"Gosh, Jinx. We never knew." said Robin. "Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing." said Jinx. "Who does this story telling next?" asked Star. "I vote Raven should go next!" said Beast Boy. "Not going to happen." said Raven. "Oh, please friend Raven! I wish for our friends to hear the telling of your story!" said Star, hugging Raven.

"If I tell the story, will you let go of me?" asked Raven. Starfire nodded and let go. Raven sighed and started her story.


	8. Raven

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter Eight: Raven ***Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorites and story alert. Special thanks to those who review.***

"I was born in a place called Azarath. My father was a demon who got my mom pregnant. When she found out who the father was, she ran away and hid. My father told her that no where's safe, and that I would have to become the portal that is necessary for his world domination." said Raven in her monotone.

"My mother found monks who promised to help her with Trigon's child. When I was born, I had marking all over my body stating my destiny. The minute I was able to speak, the monks taught me how to meditate and control my emotions. They gave me a magical mirror to help me maintain my self-control." said Raven.

"Trigon found where my mother and I were. The monks promised to help keep him off my trail. They told my mother that we were going have to separate in order to keep me and the world safe. Trigon would suspect I would be with my mom. They found a hiding spot for my mom and told me a place where no one, not even my mom, would think I would be. They sent me here." said Raven.

"I was sent to Jump City, the exact day Starfire came. I was told not to talk to anyone, unless they seem safe. When I was exploring the city, Star suddenly came crashing down, barely missing me by a couple of yards. Robin immediately jumped in and fought her. Cyborg and Beast Boy joined in about five minutes. I was hesitant, but decided if these people were brave enough to fight an alien, they might be people who could of helped me." said Raven.

"I jumped in. After we were finished, Robin suggested that we help him capture the alien who just kissed him. A couple of days later, we found Starfire at the store. After I suggested that we find out what the alien wants, Robin figured that Star was innocent. After that he surprised me by asking us to be a team of super heroes." said Raven.

"Trigon came back during my sixteenth birthday. I sacrificed myself to be his portal. Robin helped me regain control of myself after Trigon came back. While we were gone, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were distracting Trigon for us. I came back and punished my father. That's all I can tell you at this point." said Raven.

"Beast Boy, why don't you go next?" asked Vivian. "Dude, do I have to?" he whined. "Yeah, we told our stories." said Cyborg. "Fine, I'll tell the story." said Beast Boy.


	9. Beast Boy

The Past Can Change You: Sixth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans (though if I did it would still be on the air (Why did they cancel it anyways?)) Anyways I own the plot and Vivian™, Garth™, and Michael™. Please Review my story on .

Chapter Nine: Beast Boy ***Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorites and story alert. Special thanks to those who review.***

"Okay, well here's it goes. My mom and dad were scientist." said Beast Boy. "I think the smarts skipped a generation." said Raven. "Dude! I'm not going to tell the story if you keep interrupting! Okay, so my parents were doing some sciency stuff in Africa, where we moved. So my parents were doing some experiments things on this one green monkey." said Beast By.

"So this monkey, which had some type of long science name I don't remember, and I were alone in the room while my parents got some tools and stuff. Wait, I think I snuck into the room. Well anyways, the monkey jumped on me and started biting me. So I passed out, apparently from whatever made the monkey green." said Beast Boy.\

"Anyways, I woke up feeling really sick. And I was green. My parents said that I was really sick and might die if they didn't get an antidote thingy. They said that they had some of my blood and that they were all ready working on making me better." said Beast Boy.

"They somehow made an antidote from animal DNA stuff. I got better. But when I had the hiccups, I changed into different animals. My parents tested me to see if I could change on purpose. They said that they were going to help me as best as they could. While they went out, I practiced changing into animals." said Beast Boy.

"They were out looking to see if there were any unknown plant stuff that were in the forest could make me better to the point where I didn't need the DNA stuff. They left me behind. Their last word were, 'Don't worry Gar. Everything is going to be okay.' Nobody knows if the flood was the cause of a dam being open or if they were too close to the river dam when it broke." said Beast Boy.

"The Doom Patrol found me searching through the forest, looking for my parents. After they found out my powers, they asked me to join them. I got tired of being thought as a little kid a little bit later. I wandered to Jump City. When Starfire appeared, I jumped in and used what I learned in the Doom Patrol. So, um, here we are." said Beast Boy.

Five seconds after Beast Boy was done speaking, the lights came back on. "Boo yah! Grass stain, I'm gonna beat you and lightning at video games!" said Cyborg. "Nah ah!" yelled Beast Boy. "You wish!" said Kid Flash. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.


End file.
